


When the Pressure Finds You

by SquishyWitch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyWitch/pseuds/SquishyWitch
Summary: Just a quick thing I've been pecking at for a while! I love these two and I wanted to write something for them. A big thanks to my girlfriend for helping me get the courage to upload it!





	When the Pressure Finds You

Diana was studying. At least she was trying to study, but her mind kept drifting to someone. Someone that had recently caused her much confusion. She had never really felt it before, something as raw as this felt. Often the most apt way she commonly felt about things could be described with a word people often applied to her state of being, cold. Yet around this single person she felt… warm.

 

It was not something Diana often felt, and there were few things she could truly throw herself into with a vigor. The way she approached anything that was a duty she applied the same vigor but that hollow chill remained. Her efforts and time would be so much better spent elsewhere! Other things that she was truly interested in exploring. Yet, maybe, as vulgar as it seemed her arms were one of those things. Her arms seemed so warm.

 

For as cold as she was Akko was always looked warm.

 

For every bit of vigor Diana expressed Akko had just as much, oddly directed as it was. For every bit of vigor Diana tackled an essay Akko put into helping someone else. Everytime Diana did something to better the future Akko did something to better someone’s now. She always shared her warmth and effort. While Diana hoarded and lifted herself.

 

Perhaps that was why those that misunderstood her called her cold. Maybe understood her perfectly. It could be Diana that was the one confused. Could all this effort be for naught?

 

“Diana…”

 

Warmth continued to elude her even with all her efforts. As much as she tried she couldn’t find her warmth. Since Akko had become so much closer to her she had felt colder and colder in comparison to that burning fire of a girl. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t fully thaw. The storm of emotion inside her was freezing her. She was alone.

 

“Diana?”

 

She couldn’t do it could she? She couldn’t become warm. She would be alone for the rest of her life. Cold for eternity.

 

“Diana!”

 

She slammed back into her body. At least that was the closest sensation she could describe it as.

 

“Ah… sorry, I must have been drifting…” Diana replied her tone measured yet straining against the boiling storm in her head. She might be back but she was still stuck in her head.

 

“I was wondering where you were! I didn’t see you at dinner, so I guessed you were still in the library, and here you are! I found you!” The girl infront of her exclaimed.

 

She was so excited, so full of heat and fire. Diana couldn’t help but smile weakly at the sun in front of her, blinding though it was. The heat radiating off it seemed to lift the chill around her.

 

An impulse in her mind told her to hug the girl infront of her.

 

“Thank you for finding me, I seems I have lost track of time.” Diana said weakly, managing to contain herself.

 

Yet Akko looked at her quizzically, her head tilted to the side.

 

She suddenly leapt forward wrapping Diana in her arms.

 

The fire enveloped her, and she felt the heat rising in her face.

 

“A-Akko?”

 

“Sorry… you just had a look on your face, you looked like you need a hug…”

 

Diana thought she felt something melt. A tear flowed from her.

 

“I think maybe I did Akko… thank you. Thank you for e-everything...” Diana managed to croak out as her facade finally broke.

 

Maybe broke was the wrong word, as shattered seemed to go with the tears suddenly flowing out of her.

 

“O-Oh… I’m sorry… I-I”

 

“Diana, shush. It’s okay.”

 

Akko continued to hold her tightly as she cried.

 

It was sometime before the tears abated. Diana still in her arms. Still being warmed by this roaring fire that was embracing her.

 

“I’m sorry Akko…” Diana murmured, consumed by the shame of such a bewildering act.

 

“Diana, don’t apologize. We’ve been through too much together for that.” Akko replied, a touch somber.

 

“I’m honestly unsure what to say… I just felt lost and then you came…” 

 

Diana felt Akko pull away as she spoke, yet she kept her hands on Diana’s shoulders. A firm grip, not painful, not constricting, firm. Diana, ashamed of her blatant and overwhelming display of emotions felt unsure how to proceed. For all of the rules of social decorum she had learned there was little said about such intimate encounters as this. Emotional breakdowns were just not supposed to happen to someone like her.

 

“Diana, look at me.” 

 

Akko’s voice was firm and dragged her back out of the reverie she once again found herself sinking into. Looking up the blonde looked at her. Blue eyes sinking into red.

 

“Y-yes?” was all the reply she could muster.

 

“Diana, it is okay. I’m here and you can talk to me, but if you don’t want to I can just go or just stay and we can not talk and-” Nerves had finally gotten to Akko as she started to ramble reminding Diana that she truly wasn’t alone in her trials.

 

“Akko… could we maybe… stay here for just a bit?” Diana interrupted softly, emotions still swirling in her chest. No longer a blizzard but still a storm.

 

“Yes!” She said pulling a chair next to Diana and wrapping an arm around her.

 

They leaned into each other finding a balance, both warmth and cold. Alone and together for now. It was some time before Akko spoke up.

 

“Diana… I’m not sure if you want to talk about it but… what happened earlier?” Akko seemed to be treading softly, and trying to choose her words carefully.

 

Diana was unsure how to put words to the roiling in her mind. Emotions flitting to a frow. Some of them involving the girl next to her, so close and so warm. How could she tell Akko that be next to her felt as though she was burning? There was so much to say but how much of it could she even properly explain?

 

“I’m sorry Akko, the pressure just must have gotten to me…” Diana told the girl next to her weakly.

 

“Diana, that was a weak deflection for even you.” Akko replied as she poked the other girl gently in the ribs.

 

“Okay, okay… I’m sorry Akko. I’m just not sure how to really word it.” Diana said. “It’s strange I’ve been so focused on school I may have neglected my own emotional state.”

That was about as bluntly as she could put the roiling in her mind. Though she still wasn’t sure how to tell the girl next to her that she was jealous of her fire? Was that even true? It even sounded strange to Diana herself. Jealous of her warmth? What did that even mean.

 

“Jealous of my warmth?” Akko said

 

“I, ah- I didn’t mean to say that!” Diana exclaimed a blush rising to her face.

 

“I don’t really know what you mean by that but I’m willing to share anytime!” Akko said quickly embracing her with a giggle.

 

Diana couldn’t help but laugh as her anxiety diminished slightly. Akko always seemed to turn the things she worried about into another way to support her. It was truly one of the things that made her care so deeply about the bright brunette next to her. For all people called her a prodigy she felt like there were so many ways she couldn’t measure up to her. Akko was so quick to laugh and even faster to bring that joy to other. Something Diana had always had trouble with, so stoic and serious. She wanted to be like the other girl, but maybe she didn’t have to. She felt all that fire and warmth through the embrace

 

“Akko…?” Diana asked

 

“Yes Diana?” the other girl said, still holding her in that embrace.

 

“I’ve been thinking quite a bit recently, and it has lead me to some confusion. It has also lead me to some… clarity I believe.” Diana spoke measured but once again anxious of where these thoughts were leading her

 

“I’m just Akko you don’t have to wax poetic for me Diana.” The other girl mused pulling out of the embrace a bit to look at Diana.

 

“I believe that I like you.” Diana blurted out eyes glued to the table in front of her.

 

“Do you mean ‘like, like’ or like just ‘like?’” Akko questioned, seeming a little confused.

“I mean ‘like, like.’” Diana giggled managing to lift her face up to meet Akko’s eyes.

 

“Well I think I like like you too!” Akko exclaimed once again embracing Diana.

 

Diana once again claimed by the fiery girl wrapped around her let the heat seep into her. She embraced the warmth and passion of the girl not as something to compete with or be jealous of but as something that was part of someone. Someone who cared about her and wished to support her.

 

“Thank you for being there for me Akko, thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore a bit more of Diana's character and ended up thinking about how much pressure she must be under with all the responsibility on her shoulders. THUS I ended up thinking about Akko comforting her and well here we are now.


End file.
